Undying Love
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Bella and Edward are vampires and they have been married for 100 years. Alice comes for a visit and goes shopping. NOW A ONE-SHOT
1. Prologue

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I've been married to Edward for 100 years. He's a vampire and so am I. He saved me from death; I've known her since senior year high school. if anybody started being suspicious, we take off to a new city to start over. We (as in Edward and I) decided to spend some time alone. Alice, being the little pixie I call my sister, said that we have to married every 20 years. Yes, we have undying love for each other and go hunting together.

I was 19 years old when I was turned and right now I am 100 years old. Edward is, in all his 18 year old glory, 208 years old. We live off the blood of animals. Over the years we disappear somewhere romantic. We don't bother with high school and college and plus we have jobs. Here comes Alice and I have (no, make that a know) that she wants to go shopping.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Alice, come on, you know I hate shopping."

I'm sitting on the couch watching one of my favorite TV shows when I was human.

"Babe, go with Alice because you know she will be begging to have a shopping buddy." Edward looked at me.

"But I don't wanna go." I paused the show and flashed to his lap, whining.

"She has been itching to go ever since we got back from Italy." He reminded me. I giggled at our last trip together. We're planning on going to Paris the following year.

"You guys are sick to be around with, I swear. You guys are just like lovesick teenagers." Alice grumbled.

"Just go, babe. It won't be that bad."

"She wants to torture me and get a lot of things I don't want." I protested.

"You know what, Bella? You don't have to go, I just want to spend time with you. I'm not going to buy anything for you, just me. Please say you'll go with me?" Alice pleaded with me.

"Fine, I'll go."

She squealed.

I just heaved a sigh.

I hauled my ass off Edward's lap to get my purse.

"We should go hunting just in case someone has a bleeding accident." I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

I went to our bedroom to grab my phone off the charger. I heard Edward coming up the stairs.

"You know, love," he said, once he reached the door. "I wish I could have you all to myself for a few hours."

"You see that's not happening because I haven't seen the pixie in over a month because of our romantic getaway to Italy."

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO SHARE, EDWARD! I HEARD THAT, BELLA!" Alice yelled.

I laughed at that.

"My point exactly, baby." I said.

"I don't want to share you with anyone, including Alice."

"We haven't seen the rest of the family for a year and we only talk to them everyday."

"They know how we're doing, because of Alice, there's no need to see them all the time."

"I know that, but I just feel disconnected from them. Emmett comes in with no call or anything. I love his teddy bearness, he's the perfect teddy bear." I argued. I don't want to argue with him and that was rare for us. He never left me for anything.

"I think its time for a visit with them every month or so. I want to be out of their hair and want to lead my own life." He said, after a moment.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking."

"Your welcome. I love you." He walked over and hugged me.

I hugged him back, whispering "I love you, too."

I looked at him and then kissed him. He kissed me back and I broke the kiss after what seemed forever.

"I have to go endure shopping with Alice. Then, I'm coming back to finish where I left off." I said, kissing him again.

"Get out of here before I don't let you go at all." He replied, growling playfully.

"Okay." I giggled and then yelped when he slapped my ass.

We heard Alice giggling. We got in my challenger (that I call my baby, so get the fuck over it.)

"Were you guys arguing over seeing Esme and everyone." Alice asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"It sounded like you guys were going to yell at each other."

"No, we don't yell at each other and never argue, except when I have to have my co-workers over for a party or some shit like that."

"I saw that he slapped you when you giggled that caused you to yelp." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her, annoyed

**A/N: OHHHHH, CLIFFIE! So what do you think? It's rated M because of future lemons and adult language. I haven't figured out what chapter should I write my first lemon at. I know this is a short chapter but I will be making later chapters longer than this. I'm still working on Drama Head, my other story. I'm done with chapter 2 but my best friend isn't done with chapter 1 because we have midterm exams this week. I hope you guys liked my prologue of the story. I want to shoot for 20 reviews on this chapter, so you guys help me out with that.**


	2. AN

Ch.2 Author's note

**A/N:**

I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated. It's because I've been busy w/school and stuff. You guys are gonna have to stick w/me. For right now this story is on hiatus until I can figure out the plot of this story. I'm working on another story called Prank Wars, Bella Style. This story is going to be kick-ass and I can't wait until I finish it and update plus now I'm putting this story on hiatus also.

Please, for the love of all things holy, don't bash me but I'mma HUUUGE Jasper and Paul fan. I got bored from being Team Edward to Team Jasper and Paul in a span of a year. I'm lovin' the Southern accent. Any accent turns me on.

I'm thinking about changing character B from Edward to Jasper. The other story, Undying Love is a one-shot until otherwise. I hope you guys liked it. I have to figure out how I'm going to write lemons. I hope you guys can forgive me for putting this story on hold. I thank you for your patience. This weekend I'm gonna try to work on this story, I can't guarantee that I will work on it. I hate having writer's block.

Just stick w/me here people. I got some other stories to work on. One is called The Whitlock Siblings saga. It's a six-part saga and I hope you guys will love it. Bella, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte are the most feared vampires. The Volturi are terrified of them. You know the story behind Jasper, Peter and Charlotte but Bella is known as the Goddess of War. If someone piss off either Bella or Jasper they could decimate a whole town in one night. They have the power to wipe out a town off the map. The Volturi won't do anything because Aro is terrified that he would get his head bit off if he dares to anger the Major and his mate.

I have the explanation of Bella's gifts on my profile, I'm gonna shut up now so that I don't talk at chapter length. Have fun and I hope you guys are going to stick w/me. Jasper and Paul are hot pieces of eye-candy and man meat.

-Cola Marie Whitlock


End file.
